No Regresare  Mi Condena
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Kai ha hecho algo malo, Rei no lo permitira y ahora si se ira, esa sera la condena que tendra Kai...KaixRei  He regresado xD


Mala Hierba nunca muere XD pero ese no es mi caso, no se lo tenía por ahí y una chica no diré nombre (verdad kaei ¬¬) me hizo querer transcribirlo a la compu ya que estaba en papel nada mas...

Espero les guste este mini fic, estaba algo empolvado así que tengan compasión de esta vieja escritora u_u

Sin mas les dejo con unas aclaraciones para que no se me enreden

El fic es narrado por Rei Kon (texto en negritas) Y por Kai Hiwatari (texto normal)

las fechas es en sumatoria quiere decir que saldría en tiempo actual, luego 3 años después y luego mas 2 años después (en pocas palabras 5 años)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hoy por fin ya era definitivo. No pienso regresar mas a tu lado, te he aguantado demasiado, tu frialdad, tu indiferencia y tu hipocresía, no deseo regresar y aunque no lo puedas creer lo voy a cumplir Kai Hiwatari.**

Hoy que he regresado a casa no te he encontrado, se que nos hemos peleado en la tarde otra vez por mi culpa, mas mi orgullo no me permite pedir perdón, tantas amenazas has hecho de no regresar sin embargo lo haces y aunque digas que esta vez en la última, se que regresaras a mi.

_._

_3 años después_

_._

**-Rei estás seguro?, yo aun te amo y no quiero seguir mas sin ti a mi lado, ya aprendí la lección-**

**-No kai, te lo he dicho ya muchas veces y lo volveré a decir por última vez, no regresare nunca mas por mas que me digas y ruegues no volveré-**

**Y sin mas, me levante y lo deje ahí, con la cara triste y el corazón destrozado. Pero el nunca cambio, nunca le importo como dijo alguna vez, se que sufrirás cuando el viento te lleve mi perfume a tu nariz, cuando nunca puedas olvidarme por mas tiempo que pase. Tu orgullo no lo aceptara pero sé que lloraras por mi en las noches, junto a la ventana de la que alguna vez fue nuestra habitación, mientras miras nuestras fotografías donde estamos juntos, en especial aquella donde te besaba.**

**Tal vez volveré…**

**Puede ser…**

**Aun no lo se….**

**Quizás cuando el sol salga al revés piense en volver a ti, cuando la lluvia no moje o cuando pueda tocar las nubes y que estas sepan a mil, ese día regresare, se que puede ser cruel para ti, pero es lo justo lo que quiero, pero sobre todo que sientas la esperanza que daña la mente y cuerpo, la que sentí cuando prometiste cambiar y que sentirás tu cuando sepas que solo regresare a tus brazos cuando la luna sea mia. O incluso cuando el hielo se haga carbón puedo pensar en volver.**

**.**

Me has dicho que no regresaras, que por mas que prediga y te diga no lo harás, quiero pedirte perdón aunque sorprendentemente no lo parezca. Pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te hice llorar a tus ojos de miel. Pero no puedo hablar, me da vergüenza, lo reconozco realmente y aunque es difícil de creer…

Yo he llorado por ti…

Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, se que no me vas a perdonar, pagare con creces el mal que te he hecho.

Se que eres muy bueno, pero se que lo que hice no tiene perdón, y aquí me tienes pensando en ti, en saber que ya no serás para mi. En que no regresaras a mi lado, que de ti me tengo que olvidar…y que a pesar del tiempo que pase te tendré en mi mente y corazón

Esa es mi condena por comportarme como un patán, pues no te supe valorar solo por eso merezco lo peor

.

_**2 años Después**_

_**.**_

Ya no aguanto mas, no se donde estas, por mas que pregunto nadie sabe donde estas. Ando loco por encontrarte otra vez pedirte perdón, eres bueno y espero que con el tiempo que ha pasado me logres perdonar. No vivo, no resisto sin ti a mi lado, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero sufrir, simplemente no quiero vivir… me ire para siempre , ya he cumplido mi condena…el castigo por lo que te hize y esperando que cuando tu vayas a donde voy, me logres perdonar..

Quizas y podamos volver a ser felices…

Y aunque no debería ser tan débil sin ti no tengo fuerza….

Te amor Rei, siempre te amare….

Adios

.

**Se que aun me buscas, me lo dicen Bryan y Yuriy, le has preguntado a todos que ha sido de mi. Y me buscas como un loco, se que a sido una buena decisión el haber salido de Rusia, he irme a este lugar en las montañas, soy feliz y mas al saber que aun sufres por mi. Se que ya es suficiente, no debo seguir con esto…**

**Pero aun asi…**

**Esta felicidad al verte sufrir es también mi martirio y aunque quiero volver…**

**No regresare**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ahi les encargo un comentario aunque sea pequeñito o critica lo que gusten siempre se siente lindo un comentario (aunque ahora que me dedico mas que nada a leer no suelo dejarlo siempre u_u)<p>

Bueno se despide de ustedes Hio Ivanov nos veremos pronto =3


End file.
